Fana
|-|Fana's Body= |-|Artificial Body= Summary Fana was a citizen from the Diamond Kingdom, who was chosen to be apart of an experiment to enhance the magic power of mages. After the experiment ended, Licht found Fana and had someone possess her body. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely far higher, far higher with the Third Eye | Low 6-B Name: Fana, Fana the Hateful Origin: Black Clover Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Born 500 years ago), 19 physically | Unknown (Born 500 years ago), 15 physically Classification: Human, Former Member of the White Night Eye Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense other people's mana), Fire Manipulation, Healing, Acrobatics, Summoning, Flight (With Broom), Crystal Manipulation, Magic, Aura (Which grants her Forcefield Creation; Her Mana is so dense that it prevented Finral from casting spells. She should also be able to create an intense pressure in her surroundings), Statistics Amplification (with the Third Eye), Heat Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Limited Danmaku via Harpe, Rage Power, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) | Same as before, though she no longer has Fire Spirit Salamander nor the elven curse (which granted her Rage Power). Regeneration (At least Mid, possibly High-Mid. She regenerated from her upper-body being blown by Noelle) Attack Potency: At least City level (With the help of the other members of the Third Eye, she was able to put Yami Sukehiro on the backfoot until reinforcements arrived.), likely far higher (Patry stated that each member of the Third Eye is stronger than him and stronger than a Captain), far higher with the Third Eye | Small Country level (As one of the 10 Apostles of Sephirah, she should not be far weaker than Licht.) Speed: FTL (Was able to intercept Nozel's attack, and kept up with him) | FTL (Comparable, if not faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely far higher with Fire Spirit Salamander (Broke through Noelle's shield), far higher with the Third Eye | ' Small Country Class' (Weaker than, but comparable to Vetto) Durability: At least City level, likely far higher (Emerged nearly unscathed after being hit by her own fireball), higher with Mana Skin | Small Country level (Her artificial body is comparable to Vetto's), higher with Mana Skin Stamina: Unknown Range: Several dozen meters to hundreds of meters with fire Magic Standard Equipment: Her fire spirit, Salamander, Grimoire Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Completely absorbed in hatred against her enemies. | She no longer has this weakness after the control over her had been negated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic Mars_and_Asta_recovering_in_fire.png|Phoenix Feathers Robe Screenshot_20190820-003502.png|Harpe Screenshot_20190820-004312.png|Salamander's Breath PSX_20190820_005919.jpg|Salamander's Claw Fire Magic: Fana is able to manipulate and generate fire that is powerful enough to disperse Nozel's Mercury Magic. *'Healing Magic:' Fana uses fire-based magic for recovery purposes *'Phoenix Feathers Robe:' Fana can use this technique to envelop a targets body in flames while healing them and rejuvenating their stamina. The spell could be cast onto another person or shared by two people. Crystal Magic: Fana is able to manipulate and generate crystal. *'Crystal Creation Magic: Harpe 「鉱石創成魔法『ハルパー』 Kōseki Sōsei Mahō "Harupā"」:' Upon activating the spell, multiple blades in a shape of a harpe would manifest around Fana. Additionally, Fana is able to freely manipulate it without the need of any direct contact with them. Fana can then use those harpe-shaped blades as projectile weapons and launches them toward her target. Once being launched, the blades would move in rotative motion with the sharp edge at the outer side. Through creating multiple blades, Fana can launch a barrage of attacks that are strong enough to send their target flying on the opposite direction. Spirit Magic: Fana is able to use this magic to summon her fire spirit, Salamander. * Salamander's Breath: Salamander fires a large fireball capable of burning whole forests. * Salamander's Claw: Salamander covers its claws in fire and delivers a swipe capable of burning and slicing through several trees Fana_as_a_child.png|Fana as a child Fana_Third_Eye.png|Fana's Third Eye Fana_grimoire.png|Fana's Grimore Fana_original_grimoire.png|Fana's Original Grimore Key: Fana's Body | Artificial Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rage Users Category:Summoners Category:Spirits Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Black Clover Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Dragons Category:Lizards Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Heat Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Crystal Users Category:Reptiles Category:Tier 6 Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Broom Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Acrobats